Tryst
by JadedFear
Summary: Jade and Sesshomaru were destined from the beginning, until Jade was taken away. OC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER WITHIN...BUT I DO OWN JADE!

"FATHER! FATHER!" A small silver haired boy came running out of the forest in a panic with a white blur at his heals. The little boy ducked behind his father's legs, breathing hard to catch his breath.

"Sesshomaru, what seems to be the problem?" Sesshomaru looked up at his father to the point of almost crying. "Father, THAT GIRL won't leave me alone!" Sesshomaru pointed his accusing finger towards a small girl that stood a yard away with the most innocent look upon her face.

Jade slowly made her way toward Sesshomaru's direction. "My lord, what seems to be wrong with Sesshomaru?" The great demon lord scooped her up into his arms and smiled at her. "Have you been tormenting my son again?" Jade tried not to smile nor laugh, but she couldn't help it; with that she started to laugh so hard she was almost in tears. "I am sorry my lord, I was not tormenting him, I just wanted to play." It's not my fault he's…he's…the demon lord smiled and whispered something into Jade's ear. Jade smiled and whispered "that's it" back. Jade pointed her finger back at Sesshomaru, ANTI-SOCIAL! "But I didn't want to play!" Sesshomaru wanted to scream at her instead, but he chose to save face in front of his father.

"Jade, why don't you run along and start getting ready for supper. I have to have a word with my son". "As you wish my lord". With that Jade ran down the path towards the rest of the clan.

"Stupid girl", Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. Picking up his son's comment he let out a long sigh. "You know son, someday you may change your mind."

45 YEARS LATER

It was the day of Jade's 50th birthday. This was a day that she was finally no longer looked at as a pup. She had grown so fast, and the rest of the clan thought her beauty rivaled that of any goddess. To humans she looked no more then a girl of 16. She smiled and thanked everyone that had given her a present of some type. As her eyes scanned her clan, she found who she was looking for. Sesshomaru was standing in the back leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed. He wouldn't look at her and she did not know why.

Sesshomaru stood in the back of the crowd surrounding Jade. He had a present to give her, but he wanted to do it in private. "She has grown so beautiful." Sesshomaru thought to himself. He couldn't help himself anymore, and he didn't want to admit that his father was right all those years ago. He did change his mind about her. The thought of her was enough to drive him crazy. But out of all the features she had, it was the way her eyes sparkled like emeralds when he got her to laugh.

Soon the crowd dispersed, and the two were finally alone. Sesshomaru had been thinking about a lot of things as he stood there before the crowd left, and he had come to a decision that would have to wait till the following day. "Happy Birthday." Sesshomaru handed Jade a carved box made out of rose wood. "Thank you." Jade sat down and carefully opened the box. "OH MY!" Inside Jade found a pair of sai that were beautifully forged with stones of jade placed into them. "They are beautiful, thank you!" Jade leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a small kiss on his cheek. A hot blush crossed his face, and for once Sesshomaru had nothing to say.

"Jade, there is something I need to talk to you about, but it must wait for tomorrow." "Why tomorrow? We are here now, can we talk?"

"Trust me and meet me here tomorrow when the sun is just starting to rise."

Jade nodded. "Well, we had better be getting back, I am sure they are starting to eat without us." Jade smiled at him and gave him another kiss on the cheek before she stood up and started walking towards her hut. Sesshomaru sat and thought about how he was going to pull his plan off in the morning. His plan had been made a year ago when if finally hit him that he was in love with Jade. He intended to ask her this very moment, but decided it would be best when everyone was still asleep and it would just be them. Sesshomaru wanted to ask Jade to be his mate.

It was still dark when Jade snuck out of the hut. She made it to the clearing that she and Sesshomaru had decided to meet at. She waited and waited, but he did not come. She soon saw a figure walking her way. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru had woken up late. He raced to get dressed and run out the door. He had made it to the clearing just as the sun's first light started to peek above the horizon. However, the scene he came upon, he will never forget. Jade was walking away into the forest with his father. He started to run after them when he was held back by his father's general. "LET ME GO!" Sesshomaru struggled and screamed at the demon holding him back. "It is for the best, Jade knows she must go with your father." Sesshomaru calmed himself before he started to speak.

"Why? Where is he taking her?"

"I don't know young lord."

"Why is he taking her away?"

"He did not say, he just wanted me to tell you that it is for the best, for now."

Sesshomaru looked toward the direction Jade disappeared. "I will find you" he thought to himself.

Jade walked quietly along side the clan's lord not knowing where they were headed and why.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked breaking the silence

"I am taking you to a village to live for some time until this impending war is over."

"I can fight; I'm not a pup anymore."

The demon lord smiled and looked down at Jade. He felt pride, as if she was his own daughter. He knew that it wasn't just that she could or couldn't fight. He had heard Sesshomaru talking in his sleep and knew of his plan for Jade. He was taking her away to save their future together.

Upon arriving into the village, Jade was introduced to the headman and was accepted into the village right away. Before he left, the demon lord had Jade demonstrate her healing abilities to the villagers and was named their miko. He then pulled Jade aside and explained the real reason why he had brought her here. Jade was struggling between being angry with him and understanding. After a few short moments, she understood clearly why he did what he did.

"I will put a barrier around the village that will remain for 500 years, you will be safe here." Jade nodded and few tears slid down her cheeks. She felt like she was losing her whole family in one day.

"At the end of 500 years, my son will come for you."

"How? How will he know where I am at?"

"I will let him know. If you believe in your heart he will come, he will come."

Jade forced a smile as he left her, sealing the barrier as he walked back towards the western lands.

This is where the story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

500 years with Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru was furious upon his father's return. When the two demons were face to face, Sesshomaru demanded his father explain why he sent Jade away.

Inutaisho took a deep breath; he knew this was not going to be easy to explain to his son that what he had done was for the best.

"Sesshomaru, answer me truthfully, you were going to ask Jade to be your mate, weren't you?" Sesshomaru was taken back. He did not discuss his plan with his father, how did he know of it?

"Yes, I was, but I do not see where it is any of your business!"

"What if I told you I took Jade away to protect your future with her?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing; he didn't understand his father's reasoning for his interference into his life.

"With the impending wars approaching, I will need you by my side. If Jade is around, not just as a friend and fellow fighter, but as your mate, your mind will not be on any strategy to stay alive; your mind will be focused on her well being only." Inutaisho paused to try and read his son's reaction before he began again.

"I think you two are a match. In 500 years, the barrier surrounding the village she now resides will disappear. At that time you will find her."

500 years soon passed for Sesshomaru. The day had started out as any other. Rin was down in the dining hall harassing Jakken, Jakken was running away from Rin with a crown of daisies on his head, and morning meal was being served upon his arrival into the hall.

"Pack your things, we are leaving today."

Rin and Jakken stopped their "playing" when they heard their lords commanding voice over the ruckus they were making.

"Where are we going mi'lord?"

"We are heading north in search of the hidden village"

"What's in the hidden village my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his young ward. Rin smiled up at him, curiosity shining through her eyes. He couldn't help but give the little girl a small smile before explaining the reason for the journey.

"Inside the hidden village to the north, a fellow clan member resides. She has been there for 500 years. We are going there to bring her home."

500 years with Jade:

Jade immediately began her duties as miko in the village. Because the village was not affected by war, most things she did was heal the sick and minor injuries. The years for Jade flew by. She learned just how frail a human's life is.

"So delicate, so short", Jade thought these words over many times in the last 500 years. She had watched many generations be born and die. To Jade it was a never ending cycle. The humans around her grew old, and she stayed the same.

Now 500 years have gone by and the barrier surrounding the village is gone. Some of the villagers took this opportunity to venture out into the world to make their own lives.

With the barrier gone, Jade had to use glamour to cover her true self in case any visitors came upon the village. The last thing she wanted was her home to be torn asunder by those who fear and hate demons.

Jade was brought out of here thoughts by the screams of some of the children and woman working in the nearby fields.

"Lady Jade, Lady Jade! Some soldiers have come to the village seeking aid. They are wounded pretty badly."

"Take me to them Suki" The small girl took Jade by the hand and lead her to her small hut. When Jade entered, her nose was assaulted by the smell of blood and other body fluids. One soldier stepped towards Jade, a weary look upon his face.

"Our lord was seriously injured early this morning. This village was the closest we could find. I ask you miko, can you help him?"

Jade looked at the twisted mass that was the human lord. She knew that if she helped him with an audience present it would give her away. But she knew she could heal him, if it was anybody else, the young lord would surly die.

"I ask that everyone leave my hut. I will need lots of concentration and for that, no one may enter here." With that said, the village headman help escort all soldiers and villagers out of the tiny shack. Jade kneeled down beside the broken body and placed her hands over his chest. A faint glow appeared over her hands and spread over the lord's body. After a few minutes, the damage had been reversed and Jade began to clean the dried blood off of the soldier.

"Now it's up to your own will to live." Jade thought to herself.

Within a few days, the young lord was back on his feet. His soldiers could not believe that his wounds healed so quickly, yet they passed it off as maybe they weren't as bad as they thought. They were leaving the village today, but the human lord did not want to leave without thanking his savior. He crossed the village over to Jade's hut and slowly entered.

"I could not leave without saying good-bye"

Jade looked up from here work, and gave him a smile. She was happy that he had recuperated so quickly, but glad that he was leaving today.

"I'm glad you are feeling better my lord, and do not say good-bye, instead, until we meet again."

"What is your name? I have been here for three days and never learned it. I have been going around calling you Angel."

Jade blushed at the sudden comment. "My name is Jade."

"Jade, I like that. My name is Kairu"

Jade bowed her head in respect and looked back up at him. He was staring at her with such intensity that it made her nervous.

"Why do you look upon me like that my lord?"

"I was wondering if you would come back to my castle with me."

"I can not do that my lord; I belong here in this village."

Jade knew what he was asking; his scent told the whole story, he reeked of lust. She started to feel nervous, and did not wish to be around this man any longer.

"Are you betrothed to someone here, is that why you do not wish to leave?"

"My lord, you know as well as I that people of my occupation do not marry."

Kairu knelt down so that he was eye level with Jade.

"I think you are lying to me."

Jade kept her silence as a signal she was done discussing the matter, however, Kairu kept talking.

"I will return in one week. I want you to think about my proposal and expect a favorable answer upon my return."

With that Kairu left the hut and signaled for his men to follow. When the soldiers were clear of the village, Jade's glamour dropped, and she started to cry.

"Sesshomaru, Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Again, .I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha! But Jade Is MINE!!

The week was ending to fast for Jade. She was running out of ideas about what to do about Lord Kairu. The villagers encouraged Jade to run and hide until it was safe to return. However, she would not budge. Jade knew she would have to face Kairu eventually, and when she did, she would reveal herself to him.

The noon sun was overhead when a group of soldiers could be seen coming over the horizon. "˜This is it' Jade thought to herself as she continued her daily chores. She could not stop thinking about what was about to happen. Would she be killed or would he just walk away and leave her alone.

Jade entered her hut to cook her noon meal and wait for the inevitable. A soft knock brought Jade out of her thoughts, "come in"ﾝ. Kairu entered with a smile on his face and sat across from Jade. As they ate, Jade and Kairu engaged in conversation about what has been going on during the past week. When they finished their meal, Kairu stood and held his hand out for Jade to take, "Let's take a little walk"ﾝ. Jade stood and walked out behind Kairu. They walked to the edge of the village and that is when Kairu turned and looked into Jade's eyes.

"Have you thought about my proposal"ﾝ?

"I cannot marry Lord Kairu, I hope you understand"ﾝ.

Kairu's domineer changed drastically. His features went from kind and soft to mean and hard. "Why won't you marry me? What is it that you have keeping you here, what are you hiding"ﾝ? Jade stood there silently thinking about the best way to handle this situation.

"ANSWER ME"ﾝ!!!!

Jade looked up at Kairu and smiled. "This is why I can't marry you Lord Kairu"ﾝ. Jade took a deep breath and let her glamour drop.

Lord Kairu watched in disbelief as Jade's raven hair melted into silver, magenta stripes appeared on her cheeks and a crescent moon was clearly visible on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, they had changed to a more brilliant shade of green.

She looked upon Kairu as rage filled his eyes. "WENCH"ﾝ! Jade had felt the impact of Kairu's blow to the side of her face, she felt her head hit the ground, and the last thing she remembered was a flash of white light before darkness consumed her.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had been traveling for days.Sesshomaru felt as if they would never find the right village and he would never see her again. The group stopped to make camp around the middle of the day.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I go and find something to eat?"ﾝ

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl for a moment before nodding his head and watched Rin run off into the forest.

Rin had been searching what felt to her as hours, even though the sun had not changed its position in the sky. "˜I don't think I will ever find anything edible here', Rin thought to herself. Then the smell of fresh baked bread hit her nose and she followed the direction the scent was coming from. She walked for a few more yards when she saw the clearance into a small village. "˜I wonder if there is anyone living in this village that would be willing to share a piece of bread'. Rin's thoughts were cut short as two people came walking close to where she was at. Rin hid herself in the bushes. She did not mean to overhear the stranger's conversation, but she was stuck in her place until they left. "˜Boring grown-up talk' when one called the other by the name Jade, Rin's ears pirked up; "˜I wonder if that is the same lady that Lord Sesshomaru is trying to find'. Without another thought, Rin ran back in the direction of their camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"ﾝ Rin came busting out of the forest yelling for her lord.

"What is it Rin? What has you all worked up?"ﾝ

"There is a village not far from here and there is a lady there that everyone calls Jade. Could it be the same lady you are looking for Lord Sesshomaru?"ﾝ

Sesshomaru did not answer; he just took off in the direction Rin was pointing.

As Sesshomaru made it into the clearing, he saw two people talking and from what he could tell, the conversation was not a pleasing one. He continued to watch the humans conversing and was in awe as the human females' appearance melted away to reveal that of his Jade.

Before he could blink, the human male had struck Jade hard enough to knock her to the ground. In a flash, he had him in the air by his neck.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY MATE?!"ﾝ

Kairu never got a chance to answer, the last thing the young lord heard, was the snapping of his own neck.

Sesshomaru looked down upon the woman that he has not seen in five centuries. He scooped her up in his arms and started for the village, she would be able to recuperate there.

The headman was the first to acquire what had happened. Sesshomaru said nothing but made it clear that Jade needed some place to rest and was directed towards Jade's hut. Once inside, Sesshomaru laid her down on her mat and he seated himself by her side. It did not take long for Rin and Jaken to catch up and poke their heads into the hut.

"Is that Lady Jade?"ﾝ Rin asked.

"Yes, it is. When she wakes up, we have many things we need to talk about."ﾝ


	4. Chapter 4

Jade slowly started coming to; she sat up and felt the sudden rush of pain to the side of her head. The memories of what happened with Lord Kairu started coming back. 'I hope that he has left, I do not wish to see his face ever again' Jade thought to herself. At that moment, Jade's friend Naomi poked her head inside of the hut. "I am so glad to see that you are awake Lady Jade, I have come to give you a message from the headman to join him and the young lord that is here for breakfast."

Jade inwardly groaned. She did not want to face that lord again…unless…yes, that is what she would do. She was going to show Lord Kairu exactly who he was dealing with. Jade gave Naomi the most mischivous look she could muster. Naomi has known Jade all her life, and knew when the young Lady of the village had her mind set on something; it was going to happen, no matter what the consequences.

"Naomi, I am going to need your help with what I am about to do." Naomi listened to Jade, trying hard not to smile in the process, but understood that when Jade made it to the Headman's home, all she had to do was announce her. Naomi watched as Jade pulled back all the kimonos in her wardrobe and pulled one out of the back. It was one that Naomi had never seen before. When Jade was dressed, she stood before her friend in a white silk kimono that was not traditionally worn by women. The pants were white, but the top had accents of red on the edge of the sleeves and shoulders. She tied it all together with a gold and royal purple sash. The finishing touches were that of a simple pair of black boots and a pair of sai that she retrieved from a hidden space within the wardrobe.

Jade could see the look of awe in her friend's eyes. She then reached back into here wardrobe and pulled out a powder blue kimono with white butterflies on it. She smiled at her friend, tossed it to her, and told Naomi to put it on. Naomi was scared; she knew that she was not allowed to dress above her station, and that she would be punished for it. "Do not worry, I will protect you from any punishment they think they can lay upon you." Jade smiled at her friend and told her to get dressed.

Jade stood silently outside the dining room as Naomi slipped inside. Meekly, Naomi made her practiced announcement. "I present to you, Lady Jade of the Western Lands." The doors opened and Jade walked inside, smiling at her friend as she passed her. Jade walked up to the headman and gave a slight bow. "Where is Lord Kairu? Did he decide not to join us after all?"

"I see you have decided to use your name with a proper title." Jade stiffend at the voice behind her. It was a voice she had not heard in five centuries. Jade slowly turned around to face the one that spoke and looked up into a pair of golden eyes. The next thing she knew, she had dropped to her knees with her forehead on the floor as a sign of apology. "My Lord, I was out of line, and used a title that is not mine. Forgive me." Jade remained in that position for the longest time thinking she was never going to hear an answer. She slowly lifted her head to find her lord mirroring her position. Sesshomaru lifted his head to meet her gaze. "It is I that should be sorry Lady Jade; I failed in protecting you 500 years ago from my father, that time was stolen from us." Sesshomaru stood and offered his hand to Jade. As she stood, he could not stop looking at her. "Let us go for a walk, shall we?" Jade nodded, and Sesshomaru led her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade couldn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. It had been 500 years since the last time she had seen him, and she was going to take in all she could. Maybe she was frightened he would leave her again? They walked in silence, and after awhile it started to disturb Jade.

Sesshomaru lead Jade to a clearing and sat her down in the grass. He looked at her and for a moment hated what he was about to do. Nervousness was rolling off Jade in waves, but no matter the feeling that started in the pit of his stomach, Sesshomaru was going to go through with his plans.

Jade knew him to well, there was something wrong.

"What is on your mind Lord Sesshomaru? Why have you not spoken since we left the village?"

Sesshomaru turned and faced Jade, his cold, hard mask in place so not to show any emotion to the woman in front of him.

"I have kept my father's promise, it has been 500 years and I have come to retrieve you to take you home to the Western Lands where you belong"

Jade did not like where this was going, she opted to keep quiet until he was done speaking before expressing her dislike of how he was making her feel. She felt cold and dead inside whenever he looked at her, and it felt like ice was running in her veins when he spoke. She had never felt like this around him, she did not understand why, but she simply did not like it.

"Once we return you will not have time to settle, in a fortnight there will be ball of sorts for all eligible Lords, and you will be given to the most suitable as a mate."

To say Jade was shocked is an understatement. Her eyes went wide with horror as the demon she once loved; still loves just announced that she would be auctioned off like some piece of meat to the highest bidder. Didn't he plan on mating her? Isn't that why he was here? She struggled not to cry, not to show tears to him. Instead she gathered herself up, looked Sesshomaru in the eyes for a brief second before she gave him the hardest slap across the face she could muster. Jade took a step back, gave Sesshomaru one last look and in a whirl of sakura blossoms, she was gone.

Sesshomaru placed his hand to the side of his face to feel the burning sensation that would not go away. He deserved that slap. He did the one thing he promised not ever to do since they were little and that was to break her heart. He had to do it though. The fight with Naraku was not over and he did not want that vile half breed to use her as leverage. Only to himself would he admit that Jade was his only weakness in life. He loved her, and it was going to kill him inside to watch her mate with someone other than himself. But he was only doing this for her protection, was he not? Or was he letting his pride get in the way?

Sesshomaru turned from the clearing and made his way back to the village. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Jade landed in front of the hut she had stayed in for the last five centuries. She stormed inside and started ripping the kimono off and tossed it to the corner of the hut. She swore she was going to burn it the first chance she got. Inside her wardrobe she took out her miko garment and put it on. She was not going back to the Western Lands; she would be content with staying in the village. It is when she glanced at her reflection in the mirror did she break down and cry.


End file.
